1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to environmental protection and more particularly pertains to a device which may be used to protect against drippings from automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of floor protectors against vehicle drippings is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of containing vehicle drippings have been mats or the like intended to protect the surfaces of areas where a vehicle is standing, i.e. a garage floor, and are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Typical of such devices are those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,128,189; 4,801,005; 4,798,754; 4,671,024; and 3,722,626.
In this respect, the device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting any surface that a vehicle may be over, not only when garaged but also while moving, thereby protecting driveways, roads, etc. as well as garage floors.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved devices which can be used to protect against vehicle drippings. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.